Geraint
Geraint, also known as the Gold Dragon, was the leader of the Six Heroes. He is one of the three pieces that the Ancient Dragon broke into, with Argenta and Daisy being the other two. After Geraint revealing himself as the Gold Dragon during the Black Dragon Raid, which caused people to lose their loyalty to him followed by Velskud's betrayal, both Geraint and Argenta found themselves forced to hide from civilization for 50 years. History Before the Black Dragon Raid Still an unnamed wandering swordsman at that time, he was spotted by a six-year-old girl named Lisa when he was wandering somewhere within Lonely Forest (present Ghost Town of Isolated Forest). She approached Geraint and asked for his name, to which Geraint is unable to respond to. After being mocked by the little girl, Lisa mentioned that her dog recently died, and that he was big and had blonde hair like him so the name of the dog, Geraint, will suit him well. Geraint spent an unknown amount of time living along Lisa, who often feeds him. One day, Lisa can only bring him a piece of hard bread and apologizes because she is unable to get more. Geraint apologizes as well, confusing Lisa, who claims that the ones to blame are the Royal Aristocrats who took all the food from them. Angered, Geraint decides to fight against them but Lisa says that they are too strong, then Geraint gifts Lisa a wooden figure he crafted himself and thanks her for everything she has done. At some point, Geraint attacked a Tax Collector and he became a wanted criminal, forcing him to run away. Geraint of the Six Heroes Geraint later resurfaced and became the leader of a group of seven adventurers, joining Barnac, Karacule, Terramai, Nerwin, his sibling Argenta and his best friend Velskud from the Saint Haven Royal Army. This group will later be refereed as "The Six Heroes" in the decades to come. Geraint formed the group with the purpose of defeating the dragon descendants of the Chaos Dragon that tormented Lagendia despite Argenta's dissaproval, who thought that she and Geraint were more than enough to complete the mission. Geraint was constantly victim of Karacule's affection, who was completely infatuated by him at that time and once brought him food prepared by her which was so bad Geraint commented it would be an amazing biological weapon. With this, Karacule accidentally invented the Hound's Nutritious Food. Another time, Karacule lost her earrings near Sunken Cargo Vessel and even though she blamed Terramai for that, she forced Geraint and Velskud to go look for them. Geraint led the way, claiming that he knew where they were going but unfortunately for Velskud, they both got lost due to Geraint's lack of sense of direction. Velskud then leads and manages to find the way but they were ambushed by monsters. Geraint is ashamed of his bad sense of direction but Velskud tells him not to sulk about it because everyone has strengths and weakness to deal with, then Velskud proceeds to ask Geraint about how he learned swordsmanship skills at which Geraint answered that he just knew how to. Geraint is challenged by Velskud to a battle as soon as they get out of the place, but Geraint just teases him saying that he would never be able to win, angering Velskud. The Black Dragon Raid According to Karacule, during the Dragon Raid, the heroes headed to Black Mountain with exception of Argenta who went earlier to distract Elena and the Red Army. Argenta was unsuccessful and the Red Army turned up during the fight against Black Dragon Karas. The Black Dragon was too powerful for the heroes, and when all hope was lost Geraint rushed forward saying "Sorry, humans" and turned into a Dragon. The reveal of him being a Dragon himself caused shock and disgust among the adventurers, with Veslkud being the most astonished one. While Geraint was fighting the other heroes were trying to cheer Velskud up, with him only staring silently at Geraint. After successfully killing Karas, Geraint turned back to his human form and retrieved the Dragon Jewel. Suddenly Velskud ran to him, ripped off his right eye and stole the Jewel. Soon after, he is attacked by Barnac and Karacule who felt disgust toward him due to being a Dragon and believed that Geraint just betrayed them, but it's at some point taken away by Argenta. Once arriving a safe place, Argenta scolds Geraint and remarks that everyone else is weak and with the two of them was more than enough. Geraint sides with the army and blames themselves for not being sincere about being Dragons since the start. Geraint, Argenta and Velskud were never seen again for 50 years. Geraint spent those years seeking for Velskud across the continent, and sealing the remaining fragments of Chaos. This version of the story in unknown to the inhabitants of Lagendia, including the Player until he/she reaches Lotus Marsh. The more romantic version of the story that was made popular among the people narrates that Geraint lost his eye protecting Velskud in Black Mountain, with the later feeling regret that his incompetence caused his best friend to be permanently damaged and destroyed his sword in the place. Other stories also support the idea that they both died during the Black Dragon Raid. Argenta is completely unknown to most people due to her not being present during the fight against Black Dragon Karas, thus the name "Six Heroes" instead of "Seven". Pursuing Velskud Geraint is first seen in Abandoned Welton Hollow confronting Velskud, and later both run away of the area. Later, Geraint and Argenta have an encounter at Dark Overlord Keep, in which Argenta scolds Geraint for not getting rid of Velskud back at Abandoned Welton Hollow. Geraint does most of his missions off-screen until he is found at Fortress of the Dark Overlord Army where he tries to penetrate the Dark Overlord Nest for the first time, failing. Argenta orders the Player to go find some materials for her to craft an Ancient's Celebrant Rune, which will facilitate breaking into Velskud's Nest. Guardian Geraint (Chapter 5) Bishop Ignacio had set up a scheme to ensure Geraint's downfall. Reviving the ancient beast Serpentra, he managed to convince the player to have Geraint's assistance despite his injuries. Geraint, driven by his desire to protect Saint Haven, left his sword behind and joined the player. When the two made their way to where the beast resided, the player was knocked down while Geraint engaged Serpentra in brief combat, but was beaten as well. He is then fatally wounded after being stabbed through the chest. The player frees him of Serpentra's peak, but its too late for the Golden Dragon, who tells the player that he/she is contaminated by the monster blood and must seek a cure. Reverting back to a jewel, the nest he made around Rose vanishes at the time of his death, allowing Ignacio to breach the castle basement and kidnap Rose. Resurrection (Chapter 9) A younger Geraint is shown at the end of the chapter talking to Argenta. Telezia (Chapter 10) He is shown in trailers fighting Rozalinde and repelling Apostle Ignacio. Trivia *As a Dragon, Geraint is considered genderless. However his physical appearance in both canon and fandom causes to be constantly refereed to as male. *Kelly had a dog named after him. *His sword cannot damage Humans. *After the Dragon Raid, his popularity increased to the point that many people started to name their newborns after him. *Karacule, being infatuated by Geraint when they were working together, wrote and published a novel titled "Sorceress Prefer Blonds", about a blond swordsman and a sorceress who fall in love under the pseudonym Cute✰Kara. The title could be intended to be a parody of the movie [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gentlemen_Prefer_Blondes_(film) Gentlemen Prefer Blondes]. *Geraint was able to feel that the Academic's energy was more unstable than the energy of the other adventurers. Velskud's Quotes In several of his dialogues, Geraint repeats quotes which he would simply mention that he remembers someone said them. It is revealed during the Academic storyline that the quotes are in fact from Velskud. Most of the quotes revolves around the concept of Hate. *''"Humans suspect everything and don't believe easily until they have seen it with their own eyes. But they are always deceived and are influenced by emotions and delusions."'' *''"Hatred is also a driving force for humans."'' *''"Hatred could also have the power to keep humans alive."'' Errors *The model of Geraint used during the team-up quest One Way is to Fall Down at Dark Overlord Training Camp has both eyes. *Geraint's wings, despite being unfolded, are still visible through his clothes in all of his existing models. In other localisations Japan * Geraint is one of the characters that received a face make-over in the Japanese version of the game, along with Argenta, Velskud, Rose and Lily. His design was completely kept, only being a re-drawn. Gallery Geraint-Art.png|Official artwork Velskud-Geraint.jpg|Alongside Velskud Geraintreturns.PNG|Geraint returns in Chapter 10. geraint2.PNG|Geraint at the conclusion of Chapter 10. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dragons Category:The Six Heroes Category:Deceased Characters